


Seeing Something She Shouldn't Have

by Kimmeh_the_Weird



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Gendrya - Freeform, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, gendrya smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmeh_the_Weird/pseuds/Kimmeh_the_Weird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya sneaks into Gendry's room and sees something she shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Something She Shouldn't Have

Arya was rolling around on her featherbed, too excited to sleep. After having fought with Lady Smallwood for years and stabbing a man who had come to ask for her hand she had finally agreed to let Arya dress like a man and when she turned five-and-ten she would be allowed to go hunting with Gendry and some other men. Her nameday was tomorrow and she could not wait to go hunting.

 

Since she couldn’t sleep she decided to sneak down the hall and into Gendry’s chambers. She had snuck into his room a million times before and had gotten very good at it, so good not even Gendry noticed it. As she entered his room she could hear panting and small moans and when she saw him in the moonlight she froze.

 

He was stroking himself. She could feel herself blushing. She knew she should leave and pretend as if she had never seen him, but she didn’t want to. Something about seeing a man, seeing him, stroking himself intrigued her and made her cunt wet. She wanted to know what it looked like when a man spilled his seed, partly because she didn’t know and partly because she wanted to have something to think about later when she wanted to touch herself.

 

“Arya.” He moaned.

 

A gasp escaped her lips before she could stop herself. _Fuck!_

 

Gendry let go of his cock, pulled the fur over himself and sat up. “Who is there?”

 

She stood frozen in the shadows, hoping he would think he had only imagined it.

 

“Show yourself.” He hissed angrily. His facial expression quickly changed from anger to fear at his realisation. “It’s you, isn’t it, Arya?”

 

She sighed, knowing she couldn’t hide anymore and walked into the moonlight. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t sleep… I didn’t think I’d find you like this…”

 

“No, it’s my fault.” He reassured her. “I shouldn’t be touching myself to begin with, especially not while thinking of-“

 

“Of me.” She finished.

 

“Oh, so you heard…” He said, looking at his hands.

 

“Yes…” She whispered. She wanted him badly and had been for years. She had had feelings for him since she was two-and-ten, loved him since she turned four-and-ten, and she had always been able to control herself, but after having seen him rubbing his cock and hearing him moan her name she could no longer control herself. She needed him.

 

She subtly put her hand between her thighs to see if she could feel her wetness through the breeches. She could.

 

She grabbed his hand. “I don’t mind.” She said, putting his hand between her thighs. “It made me wet.”

 

For a moment he stared at his hand between her thighs, moving his fingers slightly before he realised what he was doing and quickly pulling his hand away from her cunt.

 

“Are you fucking crazy?” He hissed. “Lady Smallwood will have me gelded or beheaded if she ever found out!”

 

“She won’t.” Arya reassured. “Not if she wants to keep her head.”

 

“I still can’t dishonour a lady.” He said.

 

“I’m not a fucking lady!” she hissed.

 

“You’re a Stark, that makes you a lady.”

 

“House Bolton has Winterfell, so even if I am the last Stark it makes me no more of a lady than the whores at the Peach.”

 

“Your blood is still noble, mine is not.” He said. “You should be wedding and bedding a lord.”

 

“Fuck that.” She hissed. “I will fuck whoever I want and I will marry whoever I want and frankly that person is you.”

 

Gendry sat there, staring at her, moving his lips and trying to figure out what to say, but he couldn’t say a thing. Arya kissed him. It was just a peck, but it was enough to get a reaction out of him.

 

He grabbed her and pulled her close, kissing her passionately, making her moan. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she started fighting it with her own.

 

He pulled away. “I’m sorry, I can’t do this.”

 

She slammed her fist into his chest. “Fucking hell, Gendry! Make up your fucking mind!”

 

“I can’t take the maidenhead of a woman who is not my wife.” He explained.

 

“What?” She was surprised by his answer.

 

“If you want me to fuck you then you will have to marry me.”

 

Her heart skipped a beat. Marrying him would stop Lady Smallwood from finding her a lord husband and she would be married to a man she loved.

 

“Are you serious?” She asked nervously.

 

“Would I joke about such a thing, Arya?” he asked. “Of course I’m serious.”

 

She smiled before looking down at her finger and asking “I know this is I weird question, but could we wed after we’ve fucked? I’m too wet to figure out any marriage vows right now…”

 

He chuckled. “Promise me you’ll wed me afterwards.”

 

“If you’re good.” She teased.

 

“That’s a lot of pressure, but I accept the challenge.” He said, pulling her in for another kiss.

 

As their tongues battled for dominance he started tugging at her shirt and when they broke away from their kiss he pulled it over her head. He stared at her small breasts and before she had the chance to feel embarrassed he grabbed one of the breasts in his big callused hand and put the nipple of the other breast in his mouth. He sucked on it and flicked it with his tongue, making her moan.

 

“Best tits I’ve ever seen.” He whispered into her ear before kissing her neck and sucking on a sweet spot. She moaned.

 

She pushed him onto his back and got on top of him. She moved the furs to the side and grabbed his cock stroking it the way she seen him do it earlier.

 

“Fuck, Arya.” He moaned.

 

“You like it when I stroke your hard cock?” She said cockily.

 

“Take your breeches off.” He ordered.

 

Normally she would get mad when he ordered her around like that, but something with the tone of his voice made her follow his every order. She quickly unlaced the breeches and got him to take them off of her.

 

When the breeches were off and she was lying there, naked as the day she was born, he got on top of her. He slowly traces kisses down her neck, down to her chest where he stopped to suck on both of her nipples before moving further down until he reached her wet cunt.

 

She felt as he dragged his tongue across her folds. _Fuck._ He parted the folds and sunk his tongue inside of her, making her gasp sharply and arch her back off of the bed. He pulled his mouth away from her only long enough to say “You taste fucking amazing.” before moving his attention to the small nub that Arya had spent many lonely nights exploring.

 

He started sucking on the nub and occasionally flicking it with his tongue. She could feel pressure build inside of her lower abdomen and she had to bit her lip not to moan loudly. He plunged his index finger inside of her, making her arch her back off of the bed once more. He started moving it in and out of her, slowly quickening his pace. He kept on going and going until she reached her pleasure.

 

“You like that, m’lady?” He teased when she was finished.

 

“Shut up.” She replied, grabbing his cock. Arya had heard many men from the brotherhood talk about how they like to put their cock in a whore’s mouth and so she decided to try it on Gendry. She flipped him over so she was on top of him once more. She kissed him on the lips once before moving herself down until her face was only inches away from his cock.

 

“What are you doing, Arya?” He asked.

 

She responded by putting the head of his cock inside of her mouth and started sucking on it.

 

“Fuck, Arya.” He moaned, making her smile with pride.

 

She couldn’t take much more than the tip without almost throwing up, so instead she started moving her hands up and down his length while working the tip with her tongue and lips.

 

“Stop.” He begged. “Come here instead.”

 

She stopped sucking on and stroking his cock and they locked lips once more. He hooked on of his arms around her waist and flipped them over so that he was once more on top.

 

“Are you sure you want this?” He asked, concern shining from his bright blue eyes.

 

“Yes, Gendry.” She assured him.

 

“I need to tell you something, Arya.” He said, cupping her cheek with his hand. “I love you.”

 

She could feel butterflies in her stomach and she felt all happy and giddy, but not wanting to give him full power over her she only said “Get on with it, will you?”

 

He chuckle. “Not unless you beg.”

 

“Never.”

 

He started carefully dragging his cock along her folds, rubbing her sensitive nub with it and teasing her opening. She bit her lip. She didn’t want to beg, didn’t want to give him all the power, but damn she wanted him to fuck her mercilessly. As he continued teasing her she couldn’t wait any longer.

 

“Please do it, Gendry! Please!” She begged.

 

“Thought you said you’d never beg.” He teased.

 

“Shut up.” She snapped.

 

His face and tone of voice both changed from cocky to serious. “This is going to hurt, I’m sorry. Please do tell me if you want me to stop.”

 

He slowly inserted his cock inside her, bringing her a tremendous amount of pain. She let out a small cry.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked.

 

“No.” She assured him. She had been told by the whores at the Peach that the first time she lied with a man it would hurt at first, but would get increasingly better as he kept thrusting himself in and out of her.

 

He started slowly thrusting, kissing her in rhythm with every thrust. For every thrust it hurt less and not very long after it started feeling good, even better than when he had his finger inside of her. He started going faster and faster and she could feel the pressure starting to build in her stomach once more.

 

He stopped and sat up, still inside of her. He hooked his arms below her knees and hiked her legs up so that her feet were on his shoulders. He started thrusting again. Arya had to bite her bottom lip hard not to moan loudly. The pressure in her stomach grew so big she couldn’t take it anymore and she reached her pleasure.

 

It wasn’t until Gendry had pulled himself out of her and she had finished riding her high that she realised he had filled her with his seed. It was an interesting feeling to be filled with a man’s seed, but it was also a gratifying feeling.

 

She cuddled up next to Gendry who was catching his breath.

 

“So…” he started, looking at her with a cheeky smile. “Was I any good?”

 

“No!” She teased. “You were absolutely terrible.”

 

“Shut up.” He said, pushing her playfully.

 

“Gendry?” She whispered.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I love you too.” It was hard for Arya to believe she had just told him that, but she didn’t regret it for even a moment.

 

“Good,” He said and kissed her forehead. “It would be a bit weird to marry a woman who didn’t love me.”

 

“We’ll sneak out and say our vows in the Godswood tomorrow night.” She promised.

 

“Then you will finally be _my lady_.” He whispered and kissed her.


End file.
